Sea of Black Tears
The is a body of dark water from which the Drowning Doom drink, giving them their dark powers. It gives them power but also drives them insane and robs them of their will to live. It was also the downfall of the historical faction known as the Black Tear Rebellion. Description Unlike a normal sea, the Sea of Black Tears is located under a mountain in the Drowning Doom's domain. The Titans placed this mountain over it in order to protect themselves and others from the allure of its power and its corruption. Background The first king of the First Ones trapped Aetulia and forced her into luring Ormagöden to the ground. When her voice was used to kill the Fire Beast, Aetulia's song turned to sorrow. She cried for ages, forming the Sea of Black Tears, and then she turned to dust. The Titans who drank from the Sea gained her power and went mad with her grief. Still, the Titans continued to fall to its allure until a number of them placed a mountain atop it. Thus sealed, the Titans hoped that nobody would ever succumb to its dark promises. The Black Tear Rebellion After the Titans ascended into the heavens as gods and their demonic pets and servants created humanity in their image, the demons used and abused humans until Riggnarok turned them against their masters. Faced with this uprising, the demons opened the seal on the Sea of Black Tears. The Sea called to the humans, and those who first drank from it decided that their forces should be called the Black Tear Rebellion. Riggnarok was the only known human to resist the Sea, and abandoned the rebellion. The Black Tears moved on to fight everything in their way, even other humans. When war reached the warrior women of the Zaulia, doom seemed imminent, until Riggnarok returned. He led the Zaulia to victory over the Tear Drinkers at the Altar of Blood. After the rebellion was quelled, the Sea of Black Tears was once again sealed away. Role Facing another human rebellion, the new demon Emperor Doviculus has the gates once again reopened after the fall of his human lackey, General Lionwhyte. The fingers of the gate gruesomely pulled back, Doviculus knew that the Sea would once again call out to the humans with its terrible promises of dark power. The plan does not fail. After being cast out of the resistance and branded as a traitor, Ophelia made her way here. Her parents being Tear Drinkers themselves, it was fitting that she would follow in their footsteps and throw herself into the Sea. A dark doppleganger rose forth from the sea: Drowned Ophelia. With her newfound power and control over the Sea, she was able to raise an army mighty enough to challenge Ironheade, the Drowning Doom. Trivia *Mangus notes that the Sea of Black Tears is closer in size to a lake than an actual sea. *According to Tim Schafer, Tim Burton and Robert Smith are both at the bottom of the sea. *Rima explains that demons are unaffected by the Sea's call because their hearts do not feel sorrow like humans do. *What Drowned Ophelia really was was actually known by the Razor Girls. In their travels the girls constantly point out that it wasn't the real Ophelia they saw and that she was at the bottom of the sea. However they meant the drowned creature literally wasn't Ophelia, which Eddie had written off as them accepting the old her was gone. *Although its possible to get to the southeastern part of the map after the bridge to the jungle area is complete, getting to the Sea of Black Tears is almost impossible before the battle at the Dry Ice Mines. Anyone who tries to race down to the sea will find the way guarded by heavy anti vehicle units like Brood, brides, organists, lightning rods, and even Tainted Coil units further on in like Heart Cutters. Gallery SoBT Flight.jpg Sea of Black Tears Crusher.jpg Sea of Black Tears Stage.jpg Sea Flight.jpg Sea of Black Tears Ironheade.jpg Sea of Black Tears.jpg Convoy Bird View.png Sea Entrance.png Sea Entrance Art.png Category:Locations Category:Drowning Doom